


【RF/土味梗/AU】关于榜一大哥送我一支穿云箭这件事

by Walterrr



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walterrr/pseuds/Walterrr
Summary: 李老四，三十八岁，民工，土味主播。冯老七，四十九岁，大学教授，主播李老四的榜一。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese





	【RF/土味梗/AU】关于榜一大哥送我一支穿云箭这件事

关于榜一大哥送我一支穿云箭这件事

李老四彻底记住了冯老七，不是因为他蓝天白云、岁月静好的头像，也不是因为他个人简介里明晃晃的一行“某985高校在职教授”，而是因为在他下载快手的第一天，就毫不犹豫地给自己刷了个大火箭。当时李老四刚刚开麦，说了那句“哈喽铁子们我是你们的摇摆四”，屏幕上蹦出个大火箭，把他吓了一跳。他眯起眼，念叨着冯老七的ID。冯……管理员冯老七，还挺正常。“好，谢谢管……管理员冯老七的大火箭，”他装作游刃有余，心里想的却是这是什么人才能一上来就刷个大火箭，“铁子们双击666，点赞走一波。”然后他调整摄像头，对准自家烧糊的锅，这天的主题不是什么社会摇，单纯是他的做菜日常。  
下了播他马上添加冯老七好友。铁子好，他在对话框里输入这三个字，又觉得对方是个大学教授，这措辞不妥帖。你好，我以前没有在直播间见过你。  
你好。对方很快回来消息。是的，我是第一天下载快手。  
我看你的简介上写你是个大学教授。李老四打字。  
有什么问题吗？  
没，没毛病，他这句话落到键盘上就变成了没关系。谢了……谢谢你的大火箭。  
冯老七很快发来消息：这个东西很少见吗？我看到送礼物的选项，觉得价格合理，符合知识付费的需要，可以试试看。  
李老四头疼了。  
他跑来干主播这一行，不就是因为没钱？李老四家住农村，在县城的中学读了几年书，初中毕业就去城里打工，干的是工地的活儿。十几年过去，经历了大大小小劳务纠纷风波，再加上每月给家里打点儿钱，银行账户余额居然稳定在四位数。有一天，他面试结束后在工地休息，突发奇想要给自己拍一条视频。李老四长得帅——用女粉丝的话说，那就是有“忧郁气质”——穿西装在工地跳社会摇的视频一炮打响。从此李老四就成了网络世界里的摇摆四，暂时逃离了生活中那个没读完书的搬砖工人。  
他冯老七，一个高级知识分子，就因为送个礼物花费不了他工资的三十分之一，所以欣然打赏？  
李老四恨得牙痒痒。  
他发去消息：谢谢老板，我每天上午十点开播，记得来看。  
结果冯老七还真的天天看他直播。九点五十五分，直播间准时弹出提醒，管理员冯老七进入了直播间。十点钟，李老四面对镜头念开场白，冯老七的礼物就会在屏幕上炸开。十点半，李老四或是正跳社会摇，或是正在做饭，或是拍点儿劳务纠纷，冯老七一句话也不说。十一点钟直播结束，冯老七的头像马上就会暗下去，后半天鲜少上线。  
李老四问他：你这是专门来看我直播？  
冯老七说：是啊。  
李老四说：何必呢？  
冯老七说：你让我来的。  
李老四觉得他还真是个不可理喻的人。你要是忙，就不用来看我直播，没事儿，哥挺得住。  
我比你大。冯老七抓错了重点。  
大多少？  
十一岁。顿了一会儿，冯老七又发来一条消息。说说年龄，应该无伤大雅。  
李老四今年三十八岁了。他自己算了算，合着冯老七已经奔着五十去了。他马上想象出冯老七的模样：秃顶，大腹便便，说话文邹邹的，他听着不舒服。  
行。工作挺忙吧？  
是的。除了上课，还要做课题研究。冯老七说。  
那你可以……  
李老四本来说可以不看，转念一想，冯老七给得实在是太多了。你可以打个招呼就走，忙你的事儿。  
不了。你的视频会让我觉得很开心，很放松。冯老七说。  
李老四的心脏猛地动了动。  
你真叫冯老七？他问。  
我的确姓冯。  
哦。我真的叫李老四。他说。  
冯老七还是每天都看他直播，九点五十五上线，十点刷礼物，十一点下线忙工作。半个月过去，李老四的银行账户余额居然往上跳了一位，还被刷上了排行榜。  
他和冯老七发消息：冯哥，哪天有空，我请你吃个饭。在我工地附近，你可别嫌弃。  
结果三四天过去了，冯老七一直没有回他消息。聊天框里，“已读未回”的标签灰扑扑的，好像落了灰。他们知识分子就这样吧，李老四吸了吸鼻子，挺虚伪，装的还挺像回事。  
那几天他只直播做饭。把饭烧糊，是他的拿手好戏，整个工地棚屋里火燎烟熏。第五天他又把粥煮过了。冯老七的头像突然亮起来，他收到一条消息。  
请问你是打算请我吃这种饭吗？  
李老四心里咯噔一下，草草给直播收个尾就下了播。  
不是。我请你下馆子。不喜欢？  
好啊。什么馆子？  
你前几天不是还嫌弃来着？  
冯老七发了个笑哭的表情。那是李老四第一次见他发表情，足以说明冯老七内心波澜之大。  
课题结项了。我在忙工作，李先生。我并没有说过不想和你吃饭这种话。冯老七打字过来，一字一句，显得很认真，反而把李老四吓到了。  
他想太多了，李老四觉得面子上有点挂不住。  
我改主意了，他说，请你吃市中心那家蓝海至尊。  
真的？  
真的。  
冯老七又发了个微笑的表情。  
吃饭那天，李老四认真打扮了一番——摇摆四所谓的认真打扮就是往头上喷了摩斯，刮了胡子，穿上他一炮而红的那套面试西装，看起来人模狗样。他对着镜子捋头发，觉得自己看起来还挺帅，挺忧郁。过了一会儿李老四又开始担心冯老七：万一他真的和自己想象中的形象差不多，那可怎么办？饭是不能不吃，吃完就跑路。他已经开始打算盘了。  
他借了工友的车，在富丽堂皇的餐厅门口等冯老七。有一辆宝马车停在门口，一个秃顶男人下了车，挺着啤酒肚，四处张望。  
李老四一抖。他已经搬出了PLAN B：一会儿他们进去吃饭，他就点贵的吃，吃完假装上厕所，好从后门溜走。  
“冯老七？”他喊。  
“什么冯老七？”男人冲他吼，“老子是你爹！”  
李老四翻了个白眼。  
过了一会儿，从出粗车上又走下来一个男人，走路时一瘸一拐，左肩高于右肩。冯老七说过他有点腿疾，李老四想，这个估计就是了。他刚刚怎么把这回事儿给忘了？  
冯老七的确不瘦，但奇怪的是，这一点并不让李老四觉得难堪。他是那种温和的人，皮肤白，眼睛大，脸上的皱纹不算多，搁一群五六十岁老学究里长得算是秀气。眉毛高高挑起，他看起来像只兔子。李老四手揣裤兜站在那儿，脸膛晒得黝黑，和冯老七形成了一种对比。  
“我是……李老四，”他伸出手来，“冯……冯老七？”  
冯老七笑了。“你还是叫我冯先生吧。”  
他们一同入座，点单。李老四看着菜单上的价格直咬舌头。他把菜单推给冯老七，干脆让他点。冯老七点了海参捞饭，清蒸中华鲟，芝士波士顿红虾……李老四在计算自己的银行账户余额，心想这次就豁出去了。  
“那个什么海参捞饭，还有红虾，我也来一份。”他捶了一下桌子。  
冯老七抬起头，错愕地冲他挑了挑眉毛。  
“我……有钱。”李老四说。  
冯老七笑了笑。“我有这边的卡，李先生。我来买单，正好还能多点积分。”  
点完了菜，冯老七才开始脱外套。那时候是冬天，他穿了毛呢大衣，还戴了手套。李老四只穿一身西装，不过悄悄在衬衫里面套上了一件背心。他不停搓手，看着冯老七脱掉大衣，里面居然还有一件拼接麂皮马甲。  
“我想感谢你……”冯老七微微向前探身。  
“谢我什么？”李老四问。我还没谢谢你呢，他想。  
“没什么。我们还没点酒。你能喝酒吗？”  
李老四本来想说自己开着车，不能喝酒，但他又想看冯老七喝酒。思来想去，给工友发了个消息，让他自己来蓝海至尊提车。“我喝。”二锅头就行……  
“我们来瓶干红吧。”  
李老四把后半句话吞回了肚子里。好，他不停地点头。  
冯老七说他在市里一所九八五高校任职，教的是经济学。他三十多岁就评上了正教授。这段时间，他在考虑要不要进科学院，当个研究员。这要交很多申请，他对李老四说，我那几天就在忙这事。他说得飞快，连带着翻飞的手势，看起来急于辩解。对于他的一大通解释李老四没听懂几句，但他还是配合着点头，偶尔说一句“嗯”。  
后来他还是坦白了：“冯先生，其实我书只读到初中。”  
冯老七愣了一下，肩膀垂了下来。“好的，”他小声说，“抱歉。”顿了顿，他又问，“所以你怎么做上主播的？”  
李老四扯了扯自己的西装。“就它。”他说。  
他把自己的事情讲了一通。期间干红被摆到了桌子上。冯老七一边听他说话，一边自己启开瓶塞，给两个人倒了小半杯红酒。李老四说他觉得做土味主播挺好，看到别人因为他笑，他自己也高兴。他接过红酒晃了晃，啜一口，又酸又涩。  
“你还没和我说过为什么老是给我刷礼物。”李老四用这句话作了叙述的结尾。  
“我有钱。”冯老七弯弯嘴角。  
李老四的嘴角垮了下去。  
“但是，工作太累。我已经很久没有看过……短视频了。”  
“嗯？”  
“李先生，你知道我的同事们都怎么看吗？他们都觉得短视频，直播，就是洪水猛兽。我是说，会打扰他们做研究，做工作。”  
“哦。”李老四面上云淡风轻，他玩着手里镶银的筷子，“你呢？”  
“我也这么觉得。”冯老七说。  
“哦。”  
“但是，工作太累。总是做那种事是很累的。”冯老七又说。  
李老四觉得内心有什么东西起了变化，他望向冯老七。  
“我单纯只是想赚钱。”他说。  
“嗯，赚我的钱。”冯老七冲他笑。  
“原来你知道……”  
“我并没有你想象里那么刻板，李先生。”  
不知怎地，李老四不想让冯老七喊他李先生。从某种意义上，他觉得自己是不配的。  
“叫我老四，摇摆四，”他说，“都行，就是别叫我……李先生。我受不起。”  
“老四。”冯老七顺从地喊。  
有点过于亲昵，李老四长这么大，还没被亲戚以外的人叫过老四。网络上认识的人，工友，他们都喊他摇摆四，好像现实生活中那个李老四太过渺小，根本不值一提。  
“冯先生。”李老四冲他举杯。冯老七和他碰了杯，把手里的酒一饮而尽。  
那顿饭是李老四结的账。他吃了一半，借口去厕所，从后门绕到前台，把这顿贵得咂舌的饭归到了自己门下。他的银行账户又落回四位数，还有点岌岌可危，但是没关系，还有冯老七呢。他第一次对自己的账户有了长足的信心。  
他依然准时开直播，依然穿着唯一一身西装在各大用工单位之间奔波，偶尔会被人认出是摇摆四，但那都是在工地上，在一些头戴黄色安全帽、身穿汗衫的人中间。在城市中央，那座富丽堂皇的蓝海至尊餐厅，他就是李老四，微不足道、吃顿饭都要胆战心惊的李老四，冯老七口中的那个老四。  
冯老七依然准时进他的直播间，提前五分钟，雷打不动，十点整刷一个大礼物。有的时候会提前下线，去做他的研究工作。他们保持着这种微妙的关系，足足有半年之久。  
后来有一天，冯老七主动给他发了一条消息。老四，还打算继续干下去吗？  
你什么意思？  
我是说，我们大学这边有了岗位。保卫处招人。我觉得你很合适。  
工资多少？  
每个月有……  
李老四盘算来盘算去，有点动心。你们那边管理严格吗？  
严。值班的时候，不能看手机。  
不能录视频？  
不能吧。我也不清楚，但我想是这样的。冯老七打字。然后，他又补上一条。老四，你之前没机会读大学，但是我想让你感受一下大学生活是什么样的。那些学生，还有我。我们都是怎么活着的。  
有那么一会儿，李老四真的被说动了。他差点想脱了外套和工头辞职，说我不干了，我要去大学当保安了，但又因为冯老七这种施舍性的口吻感到不快。他知道冯老七是无意，不过他就是接受不了。  
得了。冯先生，咱们不是一路人。最后，他说。  
没关系。冯老七说。当然，你有选择自己生活的权利，我也有，在这个意义上，我们是平等的。所以你要拒绝我，是吗？  
不是。李老四一个激灵，赶紧打字。  
那你是什么意思？  
我是说，我还会继续做我的摇摆四，他说，但是我可不可以请求你抽出半天时间，带我逛逛你们学校？  
这次，冯老七什么都没说。他只是发了个微笑的表情。  
过了很长时间，李老四都去搬砖了，他才发了一个字：好。


End file.
